


Cliches

by Hysteric_for_Sterek (Princess_Rachy)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cliche, Life Lessons, M/M, One Shot, Stiles-centric, life of stiles stilinksi, survival guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Rachy/pseuds/Hysteric_for_Sterek
Summary: Life lessons from Stiles Stilinski - an overview of your life after your best friend is bitten by a werewolf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure where this came from... just a short oneshot that wanted to be written.
> 
> This is set in the future, but only references canon up until the end of S4.

The first instinctual feeling you get when you find out your best friend is now a werewolf, is one of awe. You'll muse over things like "I can't believe this is happening to our lives!" and "he's going to have all these amazing super-powers!" and "this is going to be so epically great!"

Then reality will strike you painfully and you'll quickly come to learn that those initial thoughts were far from true. Not only will your best friend spend all of his free time now running through the woods and bonding with his new "pack" instead of with you, but you will also have to help him learn to control himself during full moons by risking your own life to chain him up while he's trying to kill you. Then he'll go all psycho on you and make-out with the girl you've been in love with your whole childhood for absolutely no reason, other than "the full moon made me do it" and you'll have to learn to forgive him. His new wolfy powers will turn him into a Lacrosse star, leaving you sitting alone on the sidelines to watch him get all the glory, which will also attract the attention of adorable, badass girls like Allison to your loser-turned-Mr-Popular best friend and you'll find he has even _less_ time to spend with you now that he's found someone to sleep with him and you'll have to learn how to overcome the jealousy.

And that's not even the _half_ of it. As the months go by, you'll find yourself constantly being dragged into life-threatening situations and battling real-life evil super-villains and monsters that you once thought only existed in horror movies and your worst nightmares. You'll be beaten up, thrown across rooms and tortured. You'll have broken bones, internal bleeding and get your brain possessed by an ancient demon. You'll lose your chance at having any sort of romantic life, your grades will slip and your relationship with your father will be hanging on by a thread. You'll suffer from insomnia and anxiety and live in constant fear of someone you love being killed at any given moment. And then you'll get abandoned by the man you'd come to trust and rely on, the man you'd started falling for, when he leaves without even a goodbye or explanation. You'll be left to suffer a secret heartbreak alone because everyone you care about is too busy with their own shit to notice and care about you back.

Not sounding so great anymore, is it?

The good news though? If you can make it through all that - if you can just keep hanging on and doing everything you can to protect everyone you care about for just a bit longer – eventually you can come out of the other side in one piece and you actually can start appreciating the fact that all the hard times and pain led you to a life that makes you stronger and happier than you'd ever have been without it. Because one day, after high school graduation (which, _god only knows_ how you managed to graduate at all, let alone with no failed grades and a scholarship) there will come a moment in time that tests everything you learned and everything you worked for. The people you've come to know and trust, the _pack_ you've somehow found yourself a part of even though you're still only a human, they'll come together and work out how to destroy the supernatural beacon in your precious town and stop the madness. There'll be an epic battle that will test you all and take you all to your limits, but you _will_ come out victorious, though not unscathed. You will lose more people that you'd come to care about in the process. You will suffer in your own mental torture after it's over, but no evil monsters will return. Those who survived will now be safe, thanks in part to you.

It won't be easy to fix everything inside of you that's broken by the time life balances back out again, but you will find help and you will work hard and you will overcome. Your relationships with your Dad, your best friend, your pack, will all be stronger than ever. You'll heal and you'll learn how to stand on your own two feet and you'll go off to college and start making a future for yourself. You'll remember, you'll never forget, the lessons, the pain, the people you lost, the value of the people you have left. You'll learn how to forgive yourself, be happy in your own skin and appreciate your own value. And then one day, years later, when you've got yourself a career and a home and a life that allows you happiness and satisfaction through the dark clouds that will always hover, but never smother you… one day he'll come back. And he'll have worked through all of his own demons too. He'll be lighter and more at peace with his past. He'll have learnt how to deal with his own pain and learnt his own lessons and found his own way to let happiness in. He'll have learnt how to trust in other people… how to trust in you. And, because you've both overcome so much and learnt so many important lessons, you'll be able to work through all the previous issues you had when you were younger and more damaged. You'll be smarter and healthier and braver. And you'll have each other.

So take a deep breath and try not to break.

And when that fails and you do break, put yourself back together again and keep going.

And when you get knocked back down again after that, lean on your pack, trust in your friends, trust in your own strength and get right back up.

Because all those over-done clichés that your Dad is always spouting and all those lame motivational posters on the wall in your psychologist's office are actually true.

Everything really does happen for a reason.

Time really is a great healer.

You really do have to go through the bad times to appreciate the good times.

You really do need to learn how to accept and love yourself before you can accept and love another person.

And true love really does find a way back to you in the end.

 


End file.
